More Than I Bargained For
by Magentaloveslips
Summary: This is a Story where I put myself in Columbia's situation as Frank's groupie.Hmmmm...Who knew a mere servant could be So comforting? Read on to find out why! I know some of the words are missing but that's just how fanfiction published it.


More Than I Bargained For

I don't own any of the Rocky Horror Show Characters.

And this is my first story so it might not be very good.  
>Enjoy!<p>

Chapter 1

I never thought anything like this would ever happen to me,  
>plain old Scarlett 21 years old. But I do live with the most unpredictable out of the ordinary people-sorry ALIENS on the galaxy.<br>I loved Dr Frank n Furter but not in the way that I wanted to have a sexual or romantic relationship with him. I wasunfortunate when he first took me in,I knew sex was all he wanted me for .Afterwards he just brushed me aside like a plaything he had grown tired see he was busy upgrading me for his new,shiny,beautiful plaything Rocky Horror who I personally thought was stupider than a someone who had had a ton of bricks fall on their head.  
>I was wise enough NOT to say anything other than how wonderful,beautiful,interesting ravishing,and delightful Rocky how clever Frank was to have created him.[for the release of his 'tension'.] Like his servants Magenta and Riff-Raff,Ijust had to go along with Frank's vivid plans.<p>

One day though Frank had just pushed me out of way after another one of our'sessions' without even kissing inside me just all the instincts in my body screamed NO! But  
>Out it came: " All you do is use and abuse people for your own pleasure! You don't know the difference between LOVEmaking and sex! I love you! But you would't know what to do with that word even if it came and bit you in the face! I know WHY your'e creating Rocky and it makes me SICK! SICK!".<p>

Meanwhile Frank just stood there, face chalk-white looking stunned.I don't think he'd ever heard me say so much in all the 6 months I'd lived with him .He

suddenley turned an angry red."How DARE you comment on me like that! You have NO right young lady! Remember I am your master YOU are here at my disposal!".  
>I thought that was it.I was came back eyes blazing,holding the big black whip I'd seen him use before on Magenta and Riff my eyes shut,I wished myself a millon miles away. I felt 8 sharp burns to my back,as Frank brought the whip he just left me bleeding.I somehow managed to get myself up to me and Magenta's shared<p>

room ,my back still raw.  
>I threw my face down on my pillow and cried.<p>

Chapter 2

Some time later I heard the tapping of Magenta's boots on the stairs.  
>I heard her push the door open and turn the light on."My god Scarlett!<br>what happened?" She saw the red gashes on my back."Frank-Frank w-whipped me,Magenta because I finally told him how he uses people."  
>"Oh don't worry about him Scarlett Rocky will make him forget don't worry . I'l go and something for those wounds."<br>Magenta came back a few minutes later with some antiseptic and warm water.  
>"Now this may sting a little honey."<br>I flinched at touch of the cool cream and Magenta's warm as she rubbed my back I began to feel more than a little warm inspite of the wounds turned on maybe?  
>I was aware of Magenta's soft red hair ticking my breath on my back,sending shivers down to my<p>

groin I turned back onto my back."The cream is all rubbed in Scarlett."  
>"Thankyou Magenta I don't know where I'd be without you.".<p>

Magenta just smiled at my comment.A devilsh smile I noticed.  
>She leaned more closely to me,and without warning softly kissed me on the lips making me almost<p>

explode. A few seconds I'd returned her kiss our tongues exploring eachother's mouths hungrily.  
>"Oh Oh Magenta! I've wanted to kiss you for SO long.I think you've finally made me realise who I am.I've never really been very intense about men.I've always felt for women more intensely but I pushed my feelings I saw you that first night,I thought you were the most beautiful creature I'd EVER<p>

means nothing to me.I just have sex with him because I have ,kiss every touch,every word,I knew that it meant the day was coming nearer to

nighttime. I could sleep wondering if you'd ever guessed how I felt."

"Oh Scarlett I've always been intrigued by you I wanted to kiss you a number of times but I thought you'd reject me.I am bisexual but nothing feels as right as it does with you now."  
>"I confess Magenta I've fantasised about us too many times to mention."<p>

As Magenta's fingers lightly traced my breasts and began to suck on my nipple,almost causing me to reach a climax already,eagerly waiting for what other delights she had in store.I gasped as she began to touch my most intimate places then planted kisses all over my body.I found myself exploring those parts of her as freely as she was me.I felt her wet pussy soak my fingers,soon enough I'm exploring her wet depths with my mouth. She tasted sweet and juciy like returned the favour,her tongue almost whipping me little shocks of we came,we came together, gasping,groaning,and writhing like I'd wanted ,imagined for so long.

It would be safe to say,I was glad I'd made Frank angry glad indeed.


End file.
